War's Consort
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Very old challenge fic. J/A/Gab. Joxer agrees to be Are's consort in exchange for protection of Eve and his two friends.


Title: War's Consort Rating: R or Nc-17 Fandom: Xena:WP Pairings: Joxer/Gabrielle, Ares/Joxer, Ares/Joxer/Gabrielle Time Line: Last seen episode before the last four episodes Notes: This is in response to the challenge given on SJUE-Adult. I know it's probably not what you had in mind but it still ends with the three in bed together so there.

The fire lit camp was chilly against the winter winds of the east. Even the normally bright moon seemed to be nothing but a haze under the fog covered ground. Eve's peaceful snuffs of sleep was the only noise in the silence of the night.

The eyes of the solemn warrior watched his two friends behind masked eyes, unsure how much more any of them could take in the name of the way. For two weeks they'd been avoiding towns and cities with small to no hope of finding a few days of peace.

The gods through some kind of miracle seemed to be letting them have that at least, but he knew it wouldn't last. Athena would never let Eve live, not while she thought that Eve could bring her life to an end. He wished deep down that there was some way to stop it, if only to spare his friends the pain of it.

He let his head fall to his armor covered chest as he felt the familiar presence nearby. The response immediate, Xena on her feet chakram in hand. " Come on out rat." Joxer stood quickly unsheathing his sword, eyes on the dark man that entered the small camp.

" Is that anyway to welcome the man you love?" Xena rolled her eyes, sitting back down casually. Gabrielle took her signal and followed suit. The dark god smirked at Xena his eyes looking everywhere but at Joxer. " I've decided to give you one more chance."

" Give me a child and I will protect Eve." Xena smirked up at him with dark amusement that seemed to intensify under the red glow shadows of the fire. " Don't you have anything better to do?" Ares made his face neutral, " Very well you've made your choice."

The war god turned pausing briefly his dark eyes drilling into Joxer's. The silent communication lasted only a second, unnoticed by the two women. Ares raised his brow in question before disappearing from the camp site.

" I'd better get more fire wood..." Joxer couldn't get his voice over a whisper. He slowly walked into the trees, " Stay close to camp..." Ignoring Xena's concerned voice he moved through the dark trees until the fire was barely a spot in the distance.

" Damn you." The shadow to his left chuckled softly, " Now, now Joxer is that how you address your god?" Joxer glared at the shadow with barely suppressed anger. " When that god picks on my friends, my family, yes it is."

" And as you lover?" Joxer turned away, " You aren't my lover." Warm hands tenderly came to rest on his arms, " We used to be." He felt the warm heat spreading through out his body, for one moment he let himself forget all his troubles. For one moment he was safe and loved once more.

Gentle lips caressed him, without demand or lust. He wanted more than anything to give in to the plea of love, breaking away he backed from the man. " Leave my friends alone." Ares clenched his jaw trying to hide the deep hurt.

" My offer is still open. You agree to be my consort, and you will have immortality...Godhood. Joxer, father had already approved it before he died." Joxer spun on him his eyes blazing, " Do you think I care about any of that?"

Ares ignored the question trying to touch him, " I'll protect Eve, stop this war." Joxer picked up what ever wood was lying around, " I better get back before they come looking for me." Ares grabbed his arm desperately, " Joxer she doesn't love you, I do."

The young warrior started to walk away, " Just leave them alone." Ares stood there watching him leave, " When you change your mind you know how to contact me." Joxer ignored the sharp pain in his heart walking steadily back towards camp, " I don't know how much more my heart can take."

The war had lasted for two days and two nights, the once green field now stained red with the blood of the gods warriors. Joxer stood in the middle of it, his body and soul weary. Tired of all the fighting, and the battles.

The sharp cry of a small baby split the air drawing his blood shot eyes to Eve. A small trickle of blood ran down her cheek from a cut on her forehead. A small piece of metal embedded in the cut. Xena's gentle hands removed it sending the child into harder tears.

He could see the tears threatening to spill from his friends eyes. Closing his eyes against the scene he realized just how close the gods came to full filling her death. His sword felt heavier in his hand, it's weight as heavy as the burden on his shoulders and his heart.

Walking toward them the sword dragged against the ground unable to lift it. His hand numbly caressed the soft pale skin of the child he held so dear to his heart. " Are you ready to bargain now?" Xena growled in answer, her voice war torn and angry. " I will never bargain with you."

" What makes you think I was talking to you?" Xena blinked with confused rage watching as her former lover turned to Joxer expectedly. " Well?" Joxer let his sword fall to the ground removing his helmet with numb hands. The ridiculous metal strainer falling to Gabrielle's feet.

" You win Ares, I'm yours just don't let the gods hurt them anymore." Ares couldn't stop the small flinch at his cold emotionless voice. Gabrielle stared from one to the other, " What are you talking about? Joxer what's going on?"

Ares ignored placed a thumb against Eves forehead a soft glow momentarily lighting the spot where his thumb was. " It's done, the other gods can't touch her." Joxer tore the brittle lace of his armor letting it fall to the ground. " Let's go."

" You're not going anywhere with him." Ares let out a bark of laughter between irritation and bemusement, his eyes darkening dangerously. Gabrielle shoved Joxer behind her and Xena both women glaring at Ares ready to fight.

" Xena...' Xena waved him off hissing angrily, " Not now Joxer." He sighed and walked around taking his place next to Ares. " Joxer what are you doing? Get back here." Joxer shook his head firmly, " I can't do that. I made a deal with Ares."

" Joxer we won't let him turn you into one of his mindless warriors." Ares lips started to twitch, his body shaking slightly against the laughter threatening to emerge. Stepping into Xena's face he said, " I'm a god and I don't have to answer to you, however I don't want to deal with you and the blonde twit trying to rescue him. Joxer is my new consort, by choice."

Ares smirked at the expressions on their faces as he disappeared with his lover, all those years of waiting for Joxer no longer mattered. Not after seeing their faces.

It had been almost a month since he'd agreed to be Ares consort, a month of being torn between two loves, and two different worlds. He couldn't deny the undying love he felt for his god, but he couldn't deny the love her felt for his bard either.

He felt as though he was incomplete no matter what he chose. Staying with Xena had made the lack of Ares intolerable, but being with Ares, never getting to see Gabrielle, had made it impossible. He knew deep down that without both of them in his life he'd never be complete.

" FIne go see her." Joxer turned his eyes from the raging fireplace to the dark man he loved so much. " What?" Ares rolled his eyes trying to hide his jealousy. " I said you can go see her if it'll stop you from moping around." Joxer pouted softly, " I'm not moping."

Ares raised an eye brow, " Alright maybe a little..." Joxer sighed pitifully, " Joxer just go..." Joxer swallowed staring at his hands, " What about you?" Ares jerked him up from the leather chair pushing him towards the doors, " I'll be gone a few days anyway. Now stop stalling."

Joxer smiled gratefully making the god melt, " Thanks." Ares cleared his throat awkwardly, crossing his arms, " Will you get out of here? Or do I have to send you over to discord?" Joxer smiled knowingly and left the study with sudden nervousness. He hadn't seen his friends since that day and he had no idea how they'd react to him.

Eve whimpered pitifully her lower lip quivering slightly, " Jotser..." Gabrielle hugged the small child to her, " I know I miss him to." Her eyes fell on the bent up junk he used to wear. When he'd left he hadn't taken it with him, and for some reason they couldn't bring themselves to get rid of it.

Eve reached for the helmet as though it would bring back her uncle, her small hands clutching it desperately. Gabrielle took it from her laughing softly through the tears that welled up in her eyes. Grinning wickedly she plopped the large hunk of junk on her head.

Eve clapped giggling at her aunt, Gabrielle stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. " I'm Joxer the mighty..." Xena smirked not able to keep up her own solemn manner. " Oh please I never crossed my eyes like that."

Both women spun to see Joxer standing in the clearing shifting nervously. " Jotser..." Joxer smiled at the squealing child and took her from Gabrielle. " Hiya Evie." Xena hugged him tightly, " How did you get away from Ares?" Joxer dropped his eyes, " Actually he's the one who suggested I visit you." Xena frowned at him her hand moving to her chakram, " Why?"

" He said that all my moping was giving him a bigger headache than he ever got from Strife." Both women relaxed knowing just how much more annoying Joxer was moping than happy. Xena reached over and took Eve, " I'm going to go get Eve washed for bed..."

Before either of her friends could protest she'd slipped through the trees toward the river. Joxer stared at his love for a moment stepping closer to her. " Somehow that doesn't look right on you." His callused hands removed the helmet from her head.

His lowered face was so close Gabrielle could taste his wine sweetened breath. All the denial, all the time they'd lost hit her hard, sending her into his tender embrace. Their lips meeting desperately, both needing the others assurance and love.

The world around them faded from view replaced by a dark room lit only by candles and a single fireplace. Silk sheets meet her bare back as Joxer laid her down into his bed.

The two lovers moved together their bodies so tightly pressed together they couldn't tell one began and the other ended. The sheets long since thrown to the floor except for the single sheet that was wrapped around their legs and waists.

The shadow fell across the bed as Joxer broke the kiss coming up for air, his sweat drenched body straining against Gabrielle's impossibly. Throwing his head back he finally noticed the figure by the bed, searching for his reaction to finding them in bed together.

Ares smiled sliding into the bed his cloths melting away, Joxer relaxed letting himself get caught up in the woman wrapped around him. Ares kneeled behind him and began to work first one then two fingers into his consort. Stretching and preparing him.

Joxer pushed back into Ares hand wiggling slightly under his ministrations, taking his hand away Ares pressed himself into Joxer, slowly sheathing his length into his consort. Joxer moaned into Gabrielle's mouth bucking up against him.

Setting up a rocking motion Ares leaned over kissing Gabrielle, his hands sliding over her ample chest. Their rhythm became more desperate, driving them harder, faster towards the edge. Hands and mouths a blur of instinct and raw need forcing their bodies to keep going long past they were able to.

With one last single thrust Ares tumbled over growling out his climax. Supporting himself on his arms he rolled to the side shuddering with post adrenaline sex. Joxer's hips rotated against Gabrielle making her gasp out and buck up forcefully.

Using her lower body strength, she flipped them over grinding down against him until he was whimpering. Lowering her head she picked up the speed bringing them both to the edge, her screams of completion muffled as she collapsed into his chest.

" Now what?" Joxer swallowed unsure how to answer the woman in his arms. " Now you join us." Joxer snapped his head over to Ares in surprise, " Are you sure?" Ares smiled at him, " She makes you complete." Gabrielle propped herself up on her elbow eyeing Ares.

" I won't fight for you." Ares became serious, " I don't expect you to. You love Joxer, he's the one you're here for. Not me." Gabrielle lowered herself back into Joxer's arms, " Just as long as we have that established." Joxer smiled into her hair, letting his eyes drift closed. Happy for the first time in his life. 


End file.
